Demon's Change
by BohemianRebel
Summary: OC x Dean. The demon Keela finds herself in a bit of trouble as the Winchester boys save her from a fellow demon and believe she is human. As a demon who tries not to hurt humans she tries to deceive them, but an old enemy of hers might be causing trouble in the town she's staying. Will the Winchester boys ghost her when they find out she's a demon?


Keela wasn't the cruellest of demons. Sure, she killed a human every once in a while, but mostly the scumbags. She's been to the human world a couple of times, to look at the strange ways human behaved, but most of all to have fun.

One night when she was roaming above she let go of her old body and possessed a human female whose body she actually really liked. It had short, feisty chestnut hair, tall legs and decent breasts. It wasn't like the bodies most of her kind possessed, but she felt better in it. Plus this way she could go unnoticed more than when she took a killer form.

It had been a few weeks since she had first taken this body when it happened. This guy started getting touchy with her, getting close to forcing her to something, so she killed him. The arrogance of humans never failed to amaze her, seen how they were such fragile creatures. She disposed of the body, but what she hadn't counted on was _them._ Sure, the brothers were legendary, and yes, she was somewhat curious to what they were like, but they were dangerous. And they showed no mercy to demons.

Keela was sitting in a local bar when those two came walking in. Long coats, determined steps, one with a charming and comfortable smile and the other following him with a look of discomfort. Those were the Winchesters alright. They started to ask the bartender some questions about a guy named Luke, and with a faint feeling of unease Keela remembered the guy she killed. Eventually the oldest of the two sat down at her table. If it was to ask her questions or to flirt with her she didn't know.

"So," he started, "Why are you sitting all by yourself? There must be enough guys wanting to flirt here."

Keela smiled. This man thought he could wind every single woman around his finger. Only she wasn't human. "You mean like you?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He laughed awkwardly and looked back at his brother for help. The tall Winchester only shrugged and sipped from his beer. "Oh, I wouldn't be so obvious about it." The green eyes looked into her hazel ones with urge. "But I want to ask you something, if you'd be so kind."

Keela cocked her head to the side. "You are new in town, what could you possibly need to ask me that's so urgent? Oh come on," she smiled when he looked confused, "you have urgent written all over you. You can ask me."

She hid her amusement as the older brother shook his head confusedly, then closed his eyes, nodded, and opened them again. "Okay then. I'm Dave, and that is my brother Tyler. We're here on business."

She kept smiling at him when he spoke. The liar! But hey, you can't be careful enough when you're investigating supernatural cases. At least the business part was true. "Nice to meet you, Dave. My name is Keela."

Those green eyes again. They were quite pretty. "Interesting name."

Keela shrugged. "Interesting parents. So, Dave, will there be a question anytime soon? There is a reason the guys in this bar leave me alone." She bend forward and whispered, "I have a reputation of kicking men's asses." When she leaned back again she enjoyed the surprised look on his face. She bet he usually had an easier time flirting, he was very handsome after all. She wouldn't mind toying with them a bit before going... but they were too dangerous. If they didn't leave after tonight she would have to leave town herself... which wasn't so bad, she guessed. The body she had chosen had no real connections here, making leaving quite possible. All she wanted was not to go back to hell.

'Dave' smiled and took a swig of his beer. "Yes, uhm... We're looking for our uncle. Big guy, dark hair, tattoo of a fox? Wondering if you might have seen him around here." The urgency had returned to his eyes. Keela took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man in front of her before nodding to his brother. "Why won't your brother join us?" The man he had described was the man she had killed. Dammit. She had to trod a little careful now. How did they pick up on that anyway?

'Dave' looked back at 'Tyler' and nodded him over. "He's a little shy. So can you tell us anything?"

Luckily, lying came naturally to demons. "I've seen him here a couple of times," she explained when the tall Winchester had taken a seat next to his brother. "I hate to be the one to break it to you but he was a scumbag. After a few beers he'd get handsy with girls. I had to beat him away a few times myself," she added. Well, it wasn't untrue. Only last time he ended up with a knife on his throat. And in it. "But sober he wasn't a bad guy. Worked at the car shop a few blocks away from here." She leaned forward again, feigning interest. "He's your uncle, right? So why are you asking me this? Is he missing?"

The younger Winchester smiled. "Our family isn't really that close, we haven't heard from him in a while. It's just that his mother passed away a few months ago, and we wanted to tell him in person."

Smooth! This one was the better talker. Keela put on her sorry face. "I'm sorry for your boys' loss. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. I'll keep my eyes open."

The older brother looked at her again with those green eyes of his. It was actually influencing her a bit, which she didn't like. Demons were in control of humans. That was how it should be! This human _boy_ shouldn't have such an impact on her, Winchester or no Winchester. Those human emotions shouldn't touch her.

"Look, can I give you my number? So that you can call us if you find anything." The older brother smiled at her and raised his eyebrows shortly.

Keela couldn't resist and smiled back at him. "Sure." She winked at the older, took the little note he gave her and stuffed it in her bra. The younger one was somewhat gaping at her before regaining his composure and looking away. She caught his eye and smiled playfully. "I'll call you as soon as I hear anything. Now if you boys' excuse me, I think I'm going home. I've had enough to drink as it is."

When she walked out the door she could hear the brothers whisper to each other, although she couldn't quite made out what they said. When she moved past the window they were both looking at her a little troubled, and she felt slightly uneasy. Maybe she'd given away too much with her cockiness. Better safe than sorry. If they were still here tomorrow she would leave.

It was a ten-minute walk to her apartment through some alleys and shady places, but she was a demon. She could fling everyone around her away if she wanted to. Plus, it was rather hard to kill her for a human. Why would she be scared?

Stepping through the first network of alleys a feeling of unease crept up her spine. She halted and looked around sharply. Something was following her, and it wasn't human. She continued her way and glanced over her shoulder occasionally. The thing was still close. She couldn't tell if it was another demon or something else, but she started walking faster just in case. Although she was a demon, there were many creatures stronger than her. Especially other demons. Her unconventional way of dealing with humans had made her a few enemies along demon lines.

When she turned around the she stopped dead in her tracks. A human male was standing in front of her. Except it wasn't human. It held its head up high, a smile playing around its lips. It was staring at her with completely black eyes.

She backed away slowly. A demon. Generally demons didn't attack each other, it was their law. Demons weren't very good at following rules and laws, though. The demon came towards her while she was backing away. "Keela..." he said. "It's been a while."

Suddenly she recognized his presence. "Kyle..." It was a demon who absolutely didn't like her, but he had never made a move before. She had turned down his advances and then almost got him killed in the human world. Fortunately for him he had escaped and he was able to rest in hell, healing up.

"Yes, Keela, it's me. I finally got out again. I've been looking for you for a while now. " He eyed her hungrily.

Her back met a wall and she readied herself instantly. "It's good to see you out. So. Why are you here?" This could not be good. Kyle was a cruel demon, much crueller than her.

He came closer and closer. If they got into a fight he would probably win purely because he was an older demon than her. He reached the point that he could touch her. "Like I said, I was looking for you. You see, you owe me something."

She flinched when he put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at his eyes. "For what, Kyle?" she growled. "You got yourself sent back, I didn't do anything." That was not entirely true. She may have alerted the hunter to his presence in the town, but what she hadn't foreseen was the blade the hunter carried that could actually kill demons.

Kyle pushed himself against her, his teeth scraping the skin of her neck. "I'm starting to think you're not happy to see me. All I want is one night of freedom with you, and then I'll call it even." When she resisted he pushed her against the wall hard. "Or I might have to kill you."

She shivered, and to her regret not only from fear. She gave in for a couple of seconds, her hands climbing his back and tangling into his hair for a few moments. His guard dropped as he hungrily kissed her neck and forced his leg between her thighs. When he lifted his eyes for a second she smiled at him playfully. Then she flung him away from her with all her might and started running. It was no use though, before she had moved ten meters he caught up with her and threw her against a wall with a loud crack. Keela scrambled up on her feet and hissed at him, but he only laughed. "Give it up, baby, I'm much stronger than you are! Now, you can surrender and give me a good night, or you can risk your life. I'm giving you one last chance."

She knew that she would somewhat enjoy the night he offered her, but her pride as a demon was stronger than her lust. "Come and get it then. Not without the risks," she added as she pulled her broken arm into a somewhat straight position.

The other demon laughed. "I'll take my chances," he growled at her. Faster than any human could move he jumped towards her and grabbed her throat. She started kicking him, but he pinned her down against the wall again. In her struggle to avoid his hungry mouth she threw her head aside and saw two dark shapes from the corner of her eye. In a very human reflex she started shouting. "HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Distractions, come over here and help her get away!

Kyle looked at her with fury on his face and he hit her across the cheek with the back of his hand. She grunted and got ready to fling him away again, but as soon as she looked up she heard a gunshot and froze. Kyle was staring at her with shock in his eyes. Then he toppled backwards, revealing Dean Winchester pointing a gun at her. It wasn't a normal gun, though. She was pretty certain that Kyle was dead, and not a single shred of grief touched her. Remembering her situation she put on a panicked act, even managing tears. Immediately Dean put away the gun and Sam Winchester ran towards her, holding her and slowly rubbing her back. "It's ok now, he's gone. He won't hurt you anymore."

She noticed the brothers exchanging a quick look before Dean started dragging away the body. She sobbed in Sam's muscled arms for a few minutes before Dean came back, looking composed and again staring into her eyes with those green wonders of his. It was strange for humans to have such bright eyes. It sparked her curiosity a little bit. "You alright? Did he hurt you anywhere?"

Keela removed herself from Sam's arms (a little bit reluctant) and shook her head. She had to be careful now. If they had even the slightest suspicion that she was a demon they would ghost her on the spot, since apparently they had a gun that could do that. So she hugged herself tightly and softly sobbed, "No, but his eyes... there was something wrong with his eyes..." She let her voice choke up and kept crying. The brothers exchanged a few more gazes before they nodded at each other. Sam was the one who took up the lead.

"Look, we need you to come with us for a bit, okay? We can explain, but we have some questions for you. Please come with us?" He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and she understood how humans could easily fall for these two. They were irresistible, both in their own way. " She nodded and looked away, pulling the hurt victim act off perfectly.

Sae was silent the entire way when they took her to the motel they'd been staying at. After they'd set her down on the bed and handed her a glass of water they explained who they really were. Gradually Keela let her own personality take over a bit, acting more the way she had done at the bar. "So, you guys are not Dave and Tyler but Dean and Sam? And... you hunt those things?"

They both nodded. Dean smiled. "I know it sounds strange. We'd been on this one's tail for a few days now, he'd been hopping from town to town killing people. I'm glad we got in time before he... You know."

"Killed me," she finished, looking at him with played admiration written on her face. One side of her wanted to find an opportunity to bolt off and leave these two behind, but the other side wanted to see how far she could push these two before she blew her cover. It was dangerous, she knew, but it was simple demon curiosity. Plus, she had heard rumours about them being friendly with one particular demon, which gave her hope that they wouldn't kill her on the spot once they found out.

Sam threw a _look_ at this brother and took over again. "The thing is, this demon seemed to be looking for someone the past couple of days... and we think he might have been looking for you, seeing his behaviour. Do you have any people you know that may hold a grudge against you?"

She tried to look just the right amount of surprised and tired. "No... not that I... well, there was a guy from the bar." She had sparked their interest, that was easily seen in the way they leaned towards her. "He came onto the girls almost every evening, so I kicked him out one time. I'm not sure that qualifies, but he seemed pretty angry. Haven't seen him since."  
Dean stood up, obviously ready to take action. "I'll start there. Sam, you stay here with her in case more demons show up. What's the guy's name?" He started reaching for the shotgun he left on the table, but Sam quickly grabbed it before he could and stepped away.

"Oh no, Dean, you're not going anywhere. You stay here and let me find this guy."

Keela had a bit of trouble not laughing at Dean's expression; part mad, part concerned and all tired of bullshit. "Why, Sam? Give me one good reason why I can't go hunting." Anger boomed in his voice and Keela suppressed a smile. Toying with this one would be so much fun...

Sam gestured heavily. "Because you're reckless right now, Dean!"

Dean took one glance at Keela, stared at Sam for what seemed like forever before reaching into his jacket and taking out the gun he had used on Kyle. He threw it to his brother before Keela could get a better look at it. "Fine. But be careful."  
He then sat down opposite from her again and didn't look up until Sam had exchanged the necessary information with her. After his little brother walked out the door he sighed and looked up at her again. "Sorry about that. Some family trouble."

Keela nodded in understanding. So the rumours were true. Little Dean Winchester had made a deal with one of the crossroad demons to save his little brother's life... She took a good look at him. It was such a shame...

She touched his arm softly. "It's okay." Pretending to shiver, she started rubbing her arms. Immediately she remembered her broken arm and suppressed a curse. It wasn't such a big fracture but she had to be careful not to show these two or they might get suspicious. "Why was that guy after me?" she asked. "He... he wasn't trying to kill me... yet. He - " she stopped talking and let a tear roll out of her eye. Oh she was good!

Dean went to sit beside her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders. "We don't know yet. But we will find out. In the meantime, you're safe with us."

_I doubt that, _she thought. There was a small problem, though. The name she had given them was a dead-end. The guy didn't know anything, and then they would turn back to her without a doubt. She needed to prevent that as long as possible. She pressed herself against Dean a little bit, just to gauge his reaction. His face didn't betray a thing, but he allowed the movement and he even adjusted a little bit to make her more comfortable. Keela closed her eyes and felt a playful urge flow through her. She made her decision. This couldn't end before she'd at least played with them for a little while.


End file.
